The Hunger of sweet Revoultion
by Theonewhostandsout
Summary: Major Catching fire spoilers! Post-catching fire... Summary inside!
1. You can't escape a Mockingjay

**Takes place exactly where Catching Fire ends.**

**Peeta and Katniss are both stuck on opposite ends of Panem. The rebels know the only way to get Katniss to help them is to find Peeta. The capitol knows that some-how Katniss, Finnick, and Beetee survived. And they know that Peeta is slowly losing his will to live, without his love. He knows that too. Both sides are fighting for what they stand for, urging Peeta and Katniss to join them.**

** In this revolution, there will be no such thing as a fair fight….**

**Major Spoiler alert!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games, PEETA MELLARK, Cinna, or skittles for that matter. (Tell me if you're willing to give up Peeta rights though). ****L**

**KPOV (Katniss)**

_There is no District 12…_

Gale's voice still rang with those faithful words in my head. I just sat there in utter shock.

_How could this be true, I know the capitol wanted to rid Panem of rebels, but why go as far as destroying our home?_

"Gale, what about Hazelle and the Mellarks'?" I asked him, his eyes seemed pained slightly at the mention of Peeta's family.

"Don't worry they all managed to get out. Except good ole' lover-boy's stuck in the capitol with the peacekeepers." He said an amused expression on his face.

I had long since given up the will to live. Yet, now I some-how felt as if I should live a little longer in order make my final act to slap Gale silly.

"Peeta." I whispered my voice cracking. He was out there, and I needed to find him. I would slap Gale silly, but for now I'd simply just settle with living long enough to see Peeta again.

"I think you, really need to get over this and just. I don't know! Eat! Sleep! Do yourself a favor and at least try to take care of yourself!" Gale suddenly blurted out, trying to reach over from his seat to a table a couple feet away that held a glass of water.

"Fine!" I snapped at him, instantly regretting it. He looked hurt, not like his old self, sarcastic hurt. But yet real true hurt.

I crawled out of the hospital bed and used what little strength I had to hobble over to the table and grab the glass of water and bring it down into the bed with me. I drink every last drop of it and turn to Gale.

He's smiling widely and motions for someone to come in.

It's Haymitch, rolling in a TV. He doesn't even acknowledge my presence until he has set up the TV in the back of the room. He finally finishes his work on the TV and turns to face me. His eyes instantly meet the glass in my hand and nods in approval.

For the first time in ages, I see Haymitch smile…

**PPOV (Peeta)**

I wake to find myself strapped to a hospital bed, in the same room as after the last games. After I had, had my leg amputated. I look down to see that except for a pair of boxers I'm completely naked.

The questions then invade my mind. _Where is Katniss? Did she survive? Where are the others? Is she safe? Is anyone safe?_

She is and will be safe, I chant in my head knowing that for now that was the best I could do.

"Peeta! Finally, you're awake! We've been worried sick for days!" I hear Effie rant, from some-where close by. I turn my head to face her; she is standing in the doorway, her hair now colored light blue.

I don't even have the decency to tell her I'm fine, instead I instantly ask the obvious.

"Where is Katniss?" I ask her, I feel tears almost invade my eyes. I try to hold them back, but soon just give up and let them freely flow.

"I don't know." Was all Effie said, she walked towards me and sat down in a chair that was placed next to my hospital bed.

She holds a package up to me and I take it, thanking her.

Inside I see the pearl I had given Katniss in the arena, our sponsor's gifts and a few pictures of us together.

I instantly take the pearl into my hand and kissed the surface of it.

_I will find you Katniss. And we will get through this._ I vow to myself and let the sobs escape me. I hear the same thing happening to Effie and the two of us now just sat there sobbing out our hearts for Katniss…

**Two hours later**

There's a knock at the door and Effie and I finally stop sobbing long enough for her to answer it. It's Portia and next to her stands a highly beaten looking Cinna.

"We have been asked to prepare Peeta for an interview." Cinna says, turning to me. He had whip-lashes all over his face and arms. He had done something wrong; wrong enough to have this happen to him. I look to him in knowing and he weakly nods.

_He had started an uprising…_

He holds up wrist-band identical to the ones worn by Finnick and Haymitch. He was on our side, I'd already known that. Yet the wrist-band clears any doubt what-so-ever on the subject. I look to Portia and she holds up a small pendant on a necklace chain. The mocking jay, what'd I'd come to know as the symbol of the rebellion was on that pendant. I weakly give them a nod and before any of us could say word Effie pulls a button off her jacket.

It of course also contains the mocking jay, typical Effie.

"Come on let's go get you dressed." Cinna says, breaking our silence. I nod and try to get up. I instantly fall back onto the bed, still trying to get re-adjusted to my replacement leg.

Cinna comes over to me and offers his hand out to me. I graciously take it and let him help me up.

"Thanks Cinna, for everything." I whispered to him, as he released me to see if I could stand on my own. He just nods as I try to not fall.

"I think I'll be fine." I whisper to them, they all just nod at me. We all walk along a long hallway until we reach a room.

A room that I assume shall be my dressing room for the evening. "I guess I'll go see about interviews." Effie suggests, as Cinna opens up the door for Portia and I to walk in.

"I guess we'll just see you later then Effie." Cinna says nodding for me to walk into the room. I walk into a plain white room with multiple couches, chairs, and a large mirror.

I sat down onto the couch, still only wearing pair of boxers.

"We were told just to put you in something black." Portia says, pulling out a pair of slacks and a white button up.

I just nod and put in on. And then I feel someone tap on my shoulder. It's Cinna.

I turned to face him, I looked down at his hands and there was something in them, a chain.

"Our symbol." Cinna said to me putting the chain around my neck. I look down at it hanging on it is of course is the symbol I just can't escape.

_Katniss's Mockingjay…._


	2. I'm coming love

**Disclaimer: I don't think I'll ever own this or Peeta, but I'll ask.**

**Me: Do I own you Peeta.**

**Peeta: You wish, Katniss can own me any day though.**

**Me: But I want you more!**

**Peeta: Is your name Katniss?**

**Me: No, but I have…. Charlie the unicorn eats flying monster President Snow monkeys!!!!!**

**Peeta: Somebody found skittles…**

**Me: You know it Peeta bread.**

**Peeta: I might bake bread, but that doesn't make me bread!**

**Me: Well skittles affect what little brain power I have.**

**Peeta: They do, so let's at least try to save that small amount of brain power for when you need it….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Peeta, The hunger games series, or any skittles… ******

**KPOV**

"What's the TV for Haymitch?" I asked after a couple of minutes breaking our everlasting silence.

"We're checking on Peeta." Haymitch replied sitting down in the chair next to Gale and he pressed the on button on it and the TV turned on.

I raised an eyebrow, but decided to see what he meant before saying anything. It was the post games interviews. They were announcing the circumstances and about to start off the interviews.

And then at the far corner I saw him. The only reason I have yet to lose the rest of my hope, Peeta…

**PPOV **

I sat in the far corner of the room with the two other tributes that the capitol had managed to get. They started to announce our names and such before they called the first of the 3 of the tributes up there.

The clock ticked by and about 20 minutes later it was my turn. The camera man waved me up there. I got up, plastering a fake, happy-go-lucky smile on my face.

"Hello Peeta." Caesar Flickerman greets me as I sat down on the couch across from him. "Hello Caesar." Was all I said.

Deep down for some reason, I had a feeling she was watching. I had a feeling Katniss was watching.

"So Peeta, that ending to the games. Well it was tough wasn't it?" Caesar asked me shaking his head as if to say, 'What a shame'.

"Yeah, it really was." I told him, replaying the events of that day in my head. "And your wife! She just disappears out of no-where! I mean we all could tell she lived!" Caesar whispered dramatically shaking his head.

"Yeah, my wife is nowhere to be found. My very pregnant wife at that." I replied, a tear falling down my cheek at the mention of the word wife.

"You'll find her, I promise you that Peeta. I sware you will." He whispered, and I saw something else out of the corner of my eye. On his wrist was a mockingjay tattoo.

I just nodded hoping to have him emphasize finding her. Maybe our old sponsors would go for this…

"So did you see the light when you died after that shock from the force-field?" Caesar asked in a teasing tone. I let a half hearted laugh escape my lips and just shook my head.

And my interview went on from there for another good 15 minutes before the camera men motioned for us to wrap it up.

"It was good talking to you again Peeta. And Thank-you for watching Panem. I hope to see you again soon." He finished in his usual ending.

The camera's stopped rolling and Caesar and I shook hands and I got a good glimpse of his tattoo. It was most definitely a mockingjay.

"Nice Tattoo." I commented, giving him a knowing glance. He nodded giving me a sheepish grin as if to say, _'I'm getting sick of the capitols crap so I'm siding with you.'_

"Would you join and I for dinner tonight?" Caesar asked me suddenly as we released each-others hand.

"Yes, that would be nice." I replied eager for a chance to ask him if he knew anything about Katniss.

"Okay, come on then. You must be starved." Caesar said leading me out of the studio. We were met in the hall by Cinna and Ceaser asked him to join us for dinner.

"Yes that would be nice." Cinna said, seeming a little sad.

The three of us walked out of the capitol building and down the street until we reached a car.

"Nice mustang." Cinna commented, Caesar just nodded smilingly.

Caesar got into the car and motioned for us to get into it. Cinna and I hopped into the back and Caesar started down the road.

About 5 minutes later we pulled in front of a huge house that I assumed was the Flickerman residence.

We all got out still not speaking and walked to the front door.

"The studio and car are bugged." Caesar whispered, and Cinna and I nodded before he led us inside.

"Honey I'm home! And I brought Cinna and Peeta." He shouted towards the stairwell.

I heard a muffled 'okay then honey' and the shuffle of cleaning supplies and a woman who appeared to be about 50. She had blonde hair and green eyes.

"Starlett, you remember Cinna and Peeta, right?" Caesar asked his wife, before wrapping an arm around her waist and giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Yes, I remember Cinna. And I do believe this is the first time I've met Peeta in person." Starlett replied to her husband giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Ohh… Sorry I must have left my manners back by Presidents Snow's ever expanding collection of nooses." Ceaser said quickly as Starlett shook her head smiling brightly.

They seemed to be in love, when I say love I mean true love. Not like my Parents supposed love of convenience, but yet real actual true I'll live and die for you love. The kind I had for Katniss…

"Peeta, this is my wife Starlett. Starlett this is the rebels very own Peeta Mellark." Caesar introduced us and we all greeted each-other before we all headed over to the dining room table to get down to business.

"So… what's been happening since the games?" I asked them as we all sat down.

I was seated next to Cinna and across from Caesar.

"Quite a bit." Cinna responded sounding pained.

"What my dear friend Cinna means to say is that your wife is fine and in the capable hands of district 13. And I do believe the next bit is not really for me to say..." Caesar trailed off.

A sudden burst of happiness coursed throughout my veins making me suddenly want to shout to the heavens that my beautiful Katniss was alright.

"She's alright?" I asked hopeful. Caesar nodded, pulling a half-hearted smile onto his face.

"Then what are we waiting for? We have to go find her and go home, back to district 12. Or anywhere else, but here for that matter!" I shouted standing up.

Cinna grabbed my wrist and eased me back into my seat. "That's the whole thing Peeta, there is no District 12. Not anymore at least." Cinna whispered to me looking more in pain then I'd ever seen him.

"What?" I asked stunned. "The capitol bombed district 12 after the games. From what Haymitch told me your family and Katniss's have survived." Caesar replied, his smile fading.

"Where is she?" I pressed.

"In District 13." Cinna whispered, his face becoming more composed.

"When can we get there?" I asked him, practically bouncing up and down in my seat.

"That's the thing Peeta. I don't know when we can, or even if we ever can. It's not safe for them or us for that matter to be seen." Cinna whispered a sorrowful look now appearing on his face.

"The only person who could get us there now is Plutarch Heavensbee." Caesar said shaking his head, and then his eyes suddenly widened.

"The station's hover-craft!" He suddenly shouted smiling brightly.

"How will we get to it?" Cinna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Simple, we'll sneak in. If we get caught we'll say we were sent to oversee the ruins of Districts 12 and 13." Caesar said jumping up.

"We'll leave at Dusk!" I shouted and we all went off to gather the others and the necessary supplies.

_I'm coming Katniss and we'll finally be together....Forever..._


End file.
